Of Stalkers and Leprechauns
by Rainack
Summary: Post-ep for 11x04. What was that leprechaun comment all about? How did Greg feel about Catherine's comment about Nick's stalker? Why the heck wasn't Ray carrying his gun when they went back into the Wilton house? What makes Greg decide to carry a gun? R


A/N: Okay, so here's what I think happened after Sqweegle. I think it gives a pretty good explanation of the leprechaun comment, and why it seemed to annoy Greg, as well as explaining that small loving smile he shoots to Nick, as I refuse to think that was a smirk. Nope, it was a small smile, full of love. I think I even explained why Ray didn't have his gun when they went into the Wilton house the second time, and maybe even explains why we see Greg with a gun in pics for a later episode. :) Well, enough with my rambling. On with the show. Oh, don't forget to please leave me a review. Stroking my ego will insure more stories in the future. :)

Of Stalkers and Leprechauns

Nick had just _had_ to bring up the leprechaun!

He knew that was why Greg had given him that sweet little half smile. The smile Greg _knew_ turned him on every single time. While he and Catherine were smirking at Ray's professorial lecture, Greg was throwing him that little smile that spoke of love and desire.

Spending most of shift half hard, and fighting to hide the fact from everyone, especially Greg, was no mean feat. He would _not_ give Greg the satisfaction of knowing, even though he was pretty sure Greg already knew. That _was_ why Greg only used that smile on him at home, after all. He knew full well what that smile did to Nick.

Going into that damned sex shop with Cath had been a blessing in disguise. Talk about a way to get a straight-laced Texan to go limp in a hurry. Drop him in the middle of a sex shop _full_ of strangers, with a woman not afraid of her sexuality!

Not that Nick was afraid of his own sexuality. Far from it! Hell, all of his family and friends knew he and Greg were as close to married as two men could get in the state of Nevada. They considered themselves husband and husband, even if the state didn't.

Now here he stood in the garage of their home, leaning against his Denali, waiting for Greg to pull in.

They tended to drive separately, more often than not, because while their shifts may start at the same time, they usually did not end at the same time, one or the other of them having to work over time, if not a full on double shift.

Greg pulled his Jetta into the garage, for once just minutes after Nick, and Nick hit the garage door opener. As the door closed, Greg turned off his car, and took his sunglasses off, clipping them to the sun visor.

The instant Greg unfolded his tall frame from the low car, Nick was on him. He spun Greg and pinned him against the Denali with his body. Attacking Greg's lips with his own, Nick growled low in his throat, a sound he knew drove Greg wild.

When they pulled apart a moment later, Nick murmured against Greg's ear, "You are such a damned tease!"

Laughing, a large grin lighting up his face, Greg replied, "That's what you get for bringing up the leprechaun!"

Nuzzling into Greg's neck, Nick gently nipped at, then sucked on a patch of skin below Greg's ear. "I told you, I'd never let you live that down!" he said huskily, as he inspected his handiwork.

"Sheesh! Accidently take a little too much cold medicine and dream of leprechauns _one_ time, and this is what I get! That was _last_ winter, for crying out loud! I am _never_ telling you about my dreams again!" Greg said in an affected huff. He pushed at Nick, as if trying to get free, but Nick kept him pinned. "I hope you were hard all day!" Greg almost couldn't get the sentence out, as Nick suddenly reached down and palmed him through his pants, causing him to moan and arch into Nick's hand.

"No, not really, but I bet you were!" Nick replied with a smirk.

"What! How..." Greg spluttered and trailed off.

"I was half hard through half the shift. I went with Cath to that sex shop, remember." Nick's hand had wandered to the button of Greg's pants. "The thought of this, as I drove home, was enough to get me hard again, though."

"You want to take this inside?" Greg asked, twining his hands up around Nick's neck.

As Greg felt his pants pool around his ankles, Nick murmured in his ear, "The Denali needs christening."

Doing a little hop, step, jump thing because of the pants still around his ankles, Greg moved so Nick could open the back door of the black S.U.V.

Shooting a mock glare at Nick, Greg said, "You planned this," when he saw the interior of the vehicle.

The rear seats had been folded down, extending the cargo area to nearly queen bed size. Nick's field kit and the other assorted junk had been pushed to the side and a blanket had been spread out in the remaining space. There were even two pillows.

Pulling his shoes off, Nick climbed into the Denali and made himself comfortable. As he waited for Greg, he released the button fly of his jeans, and palmed himself through the material of his briefs.

Kicking off his own shoes, and his pants, Greg scrambled up next to Nick, placing his hand over top of the other man's.

Nick moaned, then pulled Greg on top of him, but before they could kiss again, Greg pulled back, a pensive look on his face.

"What's wrong, Greg?" Nick asked, concern and desire thickening his southern drawl.

"When I was in the attic of the Wilton house..." he trailed off, chewing on his lower lip.

"Yeah?"

"I heard what Cath said to you, about Crane. That was a bit crass of her," there was a flash of irritation in Greg's eyes. "I would've expected Grissom to say something like that, but not her."

Reaching a hand up to cup Greg's cheek, Nick responded, "It didn't bother me. Like I told Cath, it was a long time ago. So many things have happened since then. Some good, some bad. Like our shrink says, don't dwell on the bad. I've got everything I want, right here!"

Moving his hand down to Greg's neck, Nick let his thumb rub over the mark he'd left, before curling his fingers around the back of Greg's neck to pull him down for another searing kiss.

With a soft sigh, Greg let Nick's tongue probe into his mouth, met it with his own.

Breaking their kiss a moment later, Greg scooted down Nick's body and began pushing up the shirt the older man wore. As skin was exposed, Greg began trailing kisses across it.

Sighing in contentment, Nick tangled his fingers in Greg's hair. When Nick's shirt was pushed halfway up his chest, he untangled his fingers long enough to remove it. Greg was now teasing Nick's nipples. While his right hand gently pinched Nick's left nipple into a hard peak, he licked across the other with the flat of his tongue before circling it with the tip of his tongue.

Arching up into Greg, Nick let out a small whimper of need. "Feels so good! Love you, Greg!" He let his hands wander over every inch of Greg he could reach, back, shoulders, neck, cheeks, everywhere. Grabbing a handful of the back of Greg's shirt, he tried to yank it off over the top of Greg's head, having forgotten the younger man had worn a button up shirt that day. When the shirt didn't give like he'd been expecting, Nick gave out a frustrated growl.

With a low chuckle, Greg sat back on his knees, and began to slowly unbutton his shirt, his eyes glinting in the dim light.

Impatient with how long it was taking Greg, Nick grabbed the shirt and yanked it open with a grunt, sending buttons flying in all directions.

Before Nick could pull the remains of the shirt from Greg's shoulders, Greg grabbed Nick's wrists and pinned the older man's arms above his head. Gazing into Nick's eyes with a scowl of mock anger, Greg murmured, "If you keep insisting on ruining my clothes, I'm going to start making you buy them for me!"

"We could save a lot of money if you'd just agree to stay home. Then you could stay naked and ready for me all the time. No need for clothes, then." Nick licked his lips at the thought, his own eyes dark with lust.

Releasing Nick's hands, Greg worked on removing Nick's jeans and briefs now, replying huskily, "As much as the thought appeals to me, we just can't afford it."

Nick's next words died on his lips with a long drawn out, "Ah..." as Greg's tongue began trailing over the heated flesh revealed by the removal of Nick's underwear. Trailing from the base to the hood, then around the head, leaving a cool trail of drying saliva over Nick's pulsing cock, before finally dipping his tongue into the slit. The tantalizing taste of Nick's pre-cum drove a moan of pleasure from Greg.

With a sudden burst of motion, Nick had their positions reversed. Greg was now flat on his back, Nick hovering over him, working on pulling his boxer briefs off. Once that task was accomplished, Nick sat back on his heels for a moment, admiring his husband. "So beautiful!" Nick murmured, watching a flush creep up Greg's chest and into his cheeks.

Reaching to the edge of the blanket, Nick pulled a bottle of lube from concealment. Pouring some on his fingers, he set the bottle aside. Teasing Greg's hardened member with his tongue, as Greg had done to him just minutes ago, Nick teased at Greg's opening with his fingers.

Nick chuckled around his mouthful of Greg, as the other man tried to decide whether to arch up into Nick's mouth, or press down onto Nick's fingers.

Pushing one finger in, Nick moved it in and out, drawing a moan from Greg.

When Nick added a second finger and found the bundle of nerves in Greg's body, Greg began to babble nearly incoherently. Cuss words blended into Norwegian endearments, which turned into cries of Nick's name, ending finally with, "Please! Now, Nicky! Need you in me!"

Removing his mouth and fingers from Greg's body elicited a near sob from the younger man at the loss of contact. Grabbing the lube again, Nick poured a generous amount into his hand, which he rubbed up and down his weeping cock. He did this slowly, building up the anticipation for both of them.

Greg had propped himself up on one elbow, so he could watch what Nick was doing. Licking his lips, he fought his body's urge to come just from watching Nick touching himself, the sight was just so _hot_!

Crawling over Greg, Nick positioned himself at Greg's entrance. He had intended to push in slowly, give Greg a chance to adjust, as well as prolonging the anticipation just that little bit more, but Greg had other ideas. He wrapped his legs around Nick's waist, locking his ankles together, and pulled Nick to him, burying Nick to the hilt inside of his tight heat.

More babbling emerged from Greg's mouth. Words only half understood, even by the man uttering them, but all speaking of love, and need. And Nick found himself joining in. "Love you, need you! Can't live without you!" along with Spanish curse words and endearments.

Rocking into Greg, careful to keep himself angled to hit Greg's sweet spot, Nick could feel the tingle of his impending orgasm. The way Greg was breathing, in quick gasping breaths, told Nick that Greg was nearing his own release.

Resting his forehead against Greg's, as he continued to rock into his younger husband, Nick gazed into Greg's caramel brown eyes. "Come with me, Greg!"

"Nicky!" Greg let out in a hoarse whisper, as his back arched, and Nick felt warm, sticky cum spread across their stomachs.

At the same time, Nick felt his own release, as he shot his own essence deep inside Greg's body.

Nick didn't pull out of Greg right away. He held himself above Greg, gazing into the younger man's orgasm glazed eyes. "I wish we could stay this way forever," he murmured.

Letting out a contented hum, Greg said, "Mmm... Me too!"

Reluctantly pulling away a few minutes later, Nick said, "Let's go to bed, get some sleep."

Greg murmured, "Okay," but didn't make an immediate move to get out of the Denali.

Nick turned back towards him, noting the questioning look on Greg's face. "What's wrong?"

"What did you think about, when you heard the gun shots?" Greg didn't have to elaborate about the event he was asking about.

Nick had known this question was coming. Their therapist had told them the importance of talking things out. Nick, especially, had a bad habit of bottling up his emotions, so Greg had promised to make sure Nick talked to him about events such as today's, not let him lock his feelings away.

The therapist had told them both that this was important not only for their own emotional well being, but the survival of their marriage. The latter part was really the only reason Nick had agreed to be so open with Greg. He couldn't stand the thought of losing the man he loved.

"It really didn't bother me the way I thought it would," Nick began.

Greg must have thought that was all Nick meant to say, because he shot the older man a look that said, "That's not it! Talk to me, you idiot!"

Continuing on quickly, Nick elaborated, "I was a little nervous, when I initially heard the shots, but my training took over, and I was fine." Looking at Greg again, Nick took a breath, "Then I realized you would be walking into that house at any moment, unarmed. I nearly panicked. Nearly left Ray alone up in that bedroom to go to you. Probably would have, if that idiot hadn't forgotten his own gun at the lab."

Suddenly realizing where this was going, Greg began to gather up his clothing, not meeting Nick's eyes. This was an argument they'd had many times in the past.

Stilling Greg with a hand on his arm, Nick said, "Greg, please! I know how you feel about carrying a gun, but I'd feel so much better if you would. Please!"

Knowing what he was about to say would hurt them both, Greg needed to say it anyway. Looking down at Nick's hand on his arm, he said quietly, "Having a gun didn't stop you from being kidnaped. Having a gun didn't stop Warrick from being killed." Finally looking up into Nick's pain filled eyes, he said the only thing he could, "I'll think about it. That's all I can promise."

A small, sad smile spread over Nick's face, as he replied, "I think I can live with that."


End file.
